


When in Need, where would you go?

by SilverDraconyx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Big Brother Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapped, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony is alive and nobody mentions it, kidnapped morgan stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDraconyx/pseuds/SilverDraconyx
Summary: Five year old Morgan Stark was kidnapped and now that she’s escaped, she needs to get home. The easiest way to do that is to go find Peter.It might sound serious, but it’s barely any angst and mainly fluff.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	1. The Way Home

Morgan smiled to herself as the front door finally closed and the woman was gone. She’d been here for two weeks and she was finally getting out. 

She had been out with uncle Rhodey, when something had interfered with his braces so he couldn’t walk anymore, then a man in a black mask had dragged her into an alley. She’d kicked and screamed before he’d stuffed a bundle of cloth in her mouth and thrown her to the ground, where she’d scraped her face and knees and hands and torn her clothes. Then he’d replaced the gag with another cloth and she’d passed out. 

She had woken up in this house with a man and a woman. They wouldn’t tell her their names, and insisted that she call them mom and dad. It felt wrong to call them mom and dad so she had called them male and female kidnapper, but the man had slapped her for it, so she avoided calling them anything. 

Over all it had been okay, they hadn’t hurt her after the first day, except when she tried to sneak out in the third night. 

Now though, it was nine in the morning of the fifteenth day and she had a plan. They always locked all the doors and all the windows, but Morgan had found a spare key for the windows yesterday. She had hidden it carefully in her room to wait until her kidnappers were gone. Then she began to test the key out. First on the windows on the ground floor, but it didn’t fit in those. Then she ran back up the stairs where the bedrooms were. The key fit in the first lock she put it in, her bedroom window. 

She opened the window and looked down. She wouldn’t want to jump that far, so she began to take the sheets of her bed and tied them together. She took the sheet and the cover of her blanked as well as an extra fluffy blanket. She tied them all together and then tied one end to the bed. Then she threw it out the window. It almost reached the ground, so she climbed onto the windowsill and carefully transferred her weight to the makeshift rope. 

When she was at the downstairs window, one of the knots started to unravel and she fell the rest of the way and landed on her but. 

“Ouch,” Morgan complained. 

She quickly put the pain to the side and got up though. She looked around, in the distance she could see the skyline of a large city, and she thought she could see the Empire State Building, so she hoped she was near New York City, that would make things easier. 

She started to walk towards the city. She didn’t have money for a bus and she didn’t know where one would start anyway. She wasn’t so good with numbers, so she had never managed to remember her dad’s phone number, which would have been really helpful right now. It was why her dad insisted she always had her Stark phone with her, but the kidnappers had taken it. 

Morgan walked through the suburb and looked at the houses as she went. She always liked looking at houses. 

Then she spotted something in one of the gardens. It was a laundry line and there was a costume hanging from it. She could disguise herself.

Morgan grinned and entered the garden. It was a kids costume, so she hoped it would fit her. There was even a wig with really long curly blond hair. As she put on the costume, she realized it was a Thor costume. 

She felt a bit bad for whoever she was taking this from, but she hoped they would understand.

When she was done she went back to the street and kept walking. 

It felt like an eternity before the houses started to stand closer together and she finally spotted a subway station. She excitedly made her way down into the station. She looked for a map and quickly found one. 

Sights like the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty were pointed out on it, and she was relieved to actually be in New York. 

Where should she go, the compound where Morgan and her parents lived at the moment was farther away from the city and you couldn’t really reach it by public transport. So maybe she could go find Peter. She had been to his school once. Even though they had driven by car, Peter had told her the subway station name, and she thought she remembered it. Peter said he often got around on the subway, so she could do it too. 

She searched for the station for a while, until she finally found one that seemed to be it, it was in the right area at least. 

Peter had once told her that to ride the subway he always needed a ticket, but she didn’t have any money, so she hoped it was okay that she didn’t have one. 

Before she entered the train, Morgan memorized her route and the station she was at, so she could later tell her daddy where kidnappers were. 

She had to change trains twice, and it took a really long time, but she finally made it to the right station. Only she didn’t recognize anything when she got out. 

Morgan looked around her and began to panic. How could she find Peter if she didn’t know where to go!

“Hey little one,” a woman’s voice said next to her.

Morgan flinched and turned to her in fear, before she realized that this wasn’t her kidnapper. 

“Do you need help?”

Morgan thought fast, she didn’t want to tell this woman everything, but she did need help. 

“I’m trying to find midtown school of science and technology,” she said. “My brother is there.”

“Oh, well I don’t know where that is, but I’m sure I can find out.” She took out her phone and typed a few things. “Okay, the school is just two blocks down that street,” she pointed down the large street. “And one block to the left. Will you be okay to get there?”

“Yes, thank you!” Morgan said and took off. 

She waited impatiently at all the pedestrian lights, but finally stood in front of the school. It was past noon by now. She really hoped it was a week day and Peter was here. 

Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, Morgan walked into the school. 

The hallways were empty, she hoped that was only because there was class right now. 

She wondered aimlessly for a while, before a teenage girl appeared. 

“Hey,” she said. “You seem a bit lost, do you go to school here? Aren’t you a bit young for that?”

“I need to find my brother,” Morgan explained. “His name is Peter, do you know him?”

“I know a Peter,” the girl said. 

“He’s 16 years old and he’s really smart, and he has a best friend called Ned and another friend called MJ.”

“Peter Parker?” The girl asked and Morgan nodded excitedly. “Didn’t know he had any siblings.”

Morgan just pouted at that. 

“Well, I’ve got chemistry with him right now, so I can take you to him,” the girl offered. “My name’s Betty by the way.”

“Morgan,” Morgan said. 

Betty led her up a flight of stairs and to a door. She knocked on the door and opened it. She looked apologetically to the teacher, then turned to Peter. 

“Peter,” she said. “There’s someone here for you.”

Peter looked at her curiously. Morgan spotted her brother and squeezed around Betty to run to him. Peter’s face lit up and he got out of his chair and closed her in his arms. “Morgan,” he whispered into her hair. 

“Peter,” she said back. 

“I missed you so much, where were you? What happened? Are you okay?” Peter said as he let go. “We should call your dad, shouldn’t we?”

“Mr Parker,” the teacher called. “What’s going on?”

“Important family matter, Mr Darris,” Peter said without turning to him. “I’ll explain later. Ned, can you grab my stuff?”

“Sure,” Ned said and Peter smiled at him. 

“Come on, Morgan,” Peter said. 

He led her out of the classroom as he got out his phone. 

“Mr Stark?” He asked. 

“What is it, Pete?” The man asked, clearly tired and stressed as he had been for the last two weeks, ever since Morgan disappeared. 

“Morgan is here,” Peter said. “She found me at school.”

“What?” Tony breathed. “Let me talk to her.”

Peter handed his phone to Morgan. 

“Dad?” She asked. 

“Morgan!” Tony cried in relief. “Hold on, I’m coming!”

Peter knew Tony was probably getting into his fastest suit right now. 

“I missed you so much, daddy!” Morgan said. 

“I missed you too sweetheart,” Tony said. “Are you alright, are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, I just fell on my butt earlier,” she said.

“Okay, that’s good, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Tony said. “Stay close to Peter, okay?”

“I will, daddy,” Morgan promised. 

“And stay on the phone,” Tony added. 

“Okay,” Morgan said. 

“I’ll tell you when I’m there so you can come outside.”

Not five minutes later, Peter and Morgan were in front of the school as iron man swooped down to embrace his daughter. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Tony cried. 

“Me too dad,” she said. “Uhm, dad?”

“What is it?” 

“I sort of,” she tugged on her costume. “Stole this from someone’s garden…”

“That’s okay, that’s alright,” Tony reassured her. “Your safety was the priority, you did the right thing. Don’t worry about it.”

Morgan nodded and hugged her daddy again.


	2. Returning the Costume

Tony looked over the rim of his sunglasses at the house where Morgan had stolen her costume from. The little girl sat in the passenger seat, the freshly cleaned costume on her lap. She had insisted on bringing it back herself. 

“Let’s go then,” Tony said. 

“Do you think they’ll understand?” Morgan asked for the hundredth time ever since she had returned three days ago. Tony had refused to bring her anywhere near this neighborhood before the kidnappers had been caught. 

“Morgan what you did was legally and morally perfectly alright,” Tony reassured her patiently. “Sweetheart, even if they don’t understand, that’s not your fault, okay?”

“Okay, daddy,” she said. 

He got out of the car and came over to her side. He took her hand and led her to the door, then he rang the bell. 

“Hello?” A young woman greeted them. 

“Um, I took this costume from your garden,” Morgan said and stretched the clothes out to the woman. “Sorry for stealing it.”

Tony laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as the woman took the costume. “It’s cleaned and everything, sorry for the inconvenience, but she needed it.”

The woman looked at him stunned. “Well, thank you for returning it, we had been looking for it,” she said to Morgan. “Why did you take it?”

“I was kidnapped and then I ran away, and then I thought it would make a good disguise,” Morgan said. 

The woman’s eyes widened and she turned to look at Tony. He stoically didn’t say any more and kept his face neutral. 

“In that case I’m glad we could help,” she decided to say.

“If you need anything else,” Tony said. “Compensation for inconvenience or anything…”

“We barely missed it,” the woman waved him off. She then turned to Morgan once again. “Thank you for returning it to us and being so honest about it.”

Tony couldn’t tell whether she really believed Morgan’s story, blurted out like that it sounded rather unlikely, but he was thankful to her for the way she acted and resolved to check up on the family every once in a while and make sure they were well off. 

Morgan smiled satisfied as they left towards home.


End file.
